


Opowieści o przyszłości, marzenia o teraźniejszości

by Tanrei



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fix-It, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Newt, Protective Tina Goldstein, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Time Travel, Torture, War, but we still like him, more like good intentions albus dumbledore
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanrei/pseuds/Tanrei
Summary: Cassidy Thmoson ma 16 lat i znalazła się w lat dwudziestych po niefortunnym wypadku w pokoju życzeń. Próbując uciec przed wojną i brutalnością śmierciożerców podczas bitwy o Hogwart skryła się w w dziwnym, pełnym klepsydr pomieszczeniu którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.Cofnęła się w czasie o wiele lat, zbyt wiele by móc zachować spokój lub logicznie myśleć.Ma tylko jeden cel: wrócić do domu. Pytanie tylko... Czy miejsce z którego uciekła rzeczywiście można tak nazwać?





	Opowieści o przyszłości, marzenia o teraźniejszości

_To belong, is the feeling I want_   
_Is it wrong, to miss the time that we had_   
_Now it's gone? Didn’t plan for this,_   
_Used to wish to be gone, to be far from the ones who'd choke me_

Ponure, puste korytarze jednego ze szpitali miejskich Burnberry Town odstraszały przez panującą tam ciszą i atmosferą która unosiła się w powietrzu. W jednym ze szpitalnych pokoi dostrzec można dwójkę małych dzieci, śliczną dziewczynkę, której najwyżej dać można sześć lat. Miała duże zielone oczy i z burzę kasztanowych loków, cerę miała nieco zbyt bladą, małą rączką ściskała mocno zimną dłoń swojego młodszego braciszka leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku, zdecydowanie bardziej bladego niż ona, miał cienie pod oczyma, od czasu do czasu mruczał coś we śnie z którego od kilku dni nie udało się go wzbudzić. Cassie czekała na takie chwile-wtedy wiedziała że jej brat żyje, krótki dźwięk dawał jej nadzieję że zaraz może wstać, wszystko może być dobrze. Sądziła że jeśli będzie wierzyć w to wystarczająco mocno jej marzenie się spełni. Tak zawsze mówiła mama. Ale mama od jakiegoś czasu nie wierzy. Tylko siedzi i płacze zamknięta sama w pokoju. I już się nie uśmiecha. Zatem Cassie coraz mocniej i mocniej musiała wierzyć, żeby życzenie miało wystarczająco dużą moc prawda?

Nagle coś się wydarzyło. Przerażający dźwięk, który sprawiał że mama, gdy jeszcze przychodziła do Timmiego krzyczała, i kurczowo trzymała Cassie przy sobie. Wtedy przybiegali lekarze. Tim nie oddychał. Znowu. I Cassie przestała oddychać wraz z bratem. Trzymając kurczowo jego dłoń.  _Nie, nie, nie, proszę nie_ nagle poczuła jak przez jej ciało błyskawicznie przechodzi impuls, dziwna siła której nie rozumiała-wtedy patrzyła także z otwartymi oczyma jak Timmy nabiera w płuca haust powietrza i odwraca głowę w jej stronę

-Cześć Cassie- powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym głosem. Lekarze już byli na miejscu. 

* * *

 

_Nie wiem jak to zrobiłam_ pomyślała z rozpaczą Cassidy oparta o marmurową ścianę zamku. Ostatnia myśl to powrót do tego dnia w którym udało jej się przywrócić Timmiego do życia. A może to nie była ona? Nie poznała odpowiedzi, nawet kiedy dostała się do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa tamten dzień pozostał dla niej tajemnicą, był trochę jak nierealny sen. Sen który śnił jej się tylko raz. Dwa dni po tym incydencie jej brat ponownie się zatrzymał a ona nie potrafiła powtórzyć magii której wtedy użyła. Lekarze też nie znali tego zaklęcia. Tim umarł. Czuła że wcale nie chcę już uciekać, nie wiedząc nawet ile krwi plamiącej jej szkolną szatę należało do niej. Z drugiej strony chciała coś zmienić. Tak mocno. Tak bardzo jak wtedy. Poderwała się z miejsca I zaczęła biec próbując równocześnie unikać zaklęć które przelatywały jej nad głową. Walka o Hogwart trwała w najlepsze, wszędzie słychać można było krzyki, zaklęcia niewybaczalne, zapach krwi i śmierci unosił się w powietrzu. Jeden ze śmierciożerców podpalał swoją różdżką wszystko co się dało. Biegła długo, nie bardzo wiedziała gdzie, miała wrażenie jakby szukała jakiejś nieuchwytnej odpowiedzi nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie widząc jak jedna ze ścian zamienia się w drzwi.

Stanęła jak zamurowana. Nic ją nie powinno zdziwić. Była w szoku. Do momentu w którym poczuła jak nad jej uchem przeleciała smuga zielonego światła a ona rzuciła się w stronę drzwi jak do ostatniej deski ratunku.

Znalazła się w najpiękniejszym miejscu które kiedykolwiek widziała. Pełne było złotych klepsydr i zegarów. Były też półki pełne dziwnych błyszczących przedmiotów. Cassie podeszła do gablotki gdzie ułożone były klepsydry opierające się na złotych obręczach które wygrawerowane miały daty. Jedna szczególnie przykuła jej uwagę-1926-początek upadku Grindelwalda. 

Cassie pierwszą i drugą klasę przesiedziała w bibliotece

To były dobre czasy.

W klasie trzeciej po śmierci dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore nie miała okazji. I możliwości. Hogwart się zmienił. Pojawiły się sługusy Sami  Wiecie Kogo. Tacy jak ona byli na lekcjach torturowani. Jak podgatunek nie warty  by poznawać magie. Stała się królikiem doświadczalnym, marionetką w rękach "prawdziwych" czarodziejów. Szczególnie na OPCM bądź eliksirach. Kilku jej kolegów z klasy potraktowali źle zrobionymi przez nich eliksirami-nie wszyscy się obudzili, nie żeby próbowano im w tym pomóc. Cassie miała to szczęście że zdążyła poznać świat magii od tej wspaniałej strony. Choć atmosfera i tak była napięta. Na samym początku jej pierwszego semestru szczególnie interesowało ją przeglądanie starych wydań proroka codziennego. Dla kogoś pochodzącego z mugolskiej rodziny wszystko w świecie magii było nowe i interesujące. Cassie zawsze miała słabość do starych zdjęć. Nic jednak nie mogło przebić jej fascynacją lat dwudziestych.  

Cassie podniosła Clepsydrę gdy nagle usłyszała ogromny huk i zatrzęsło całym pomieszczeniem. Z wrażenia upuściła klepsydrę, a piasek i kawałki szkła zaczęły wirować wokół niej. Nie mogła oddychać z powodu piasku który dostał się do jej nosa i gardła, drobinki, które wpadły jej do oka wywoływały okropny ból, a kawałki szkła cięły jej delikatną skórę. W pewnym momencie poczuła jak opada w nicość. 

* * *

 

-Ałć- jęknęła, czując jak uderza z impetem o zimną posadzkę. W plecy wbijały jej się kije od mioteł. Wyglądowała w… schowku? Schowek na miotły. W Hogwarcie. Była zdezorientowana. Pomimo tego, że wszystko ją bolało wyszła na korytarz.

-Ty! Czego się włóczysz po nocy?! –usłyszała krzyk, zapewne woźnego który rzucił się w pogoń by złapać nikczemnego ucznia, łamiącego zasady-Potter jeśli to znowu Ty wylądujesz u dyrektora-ryknął wściekły. Nie mogło mu chodzić o Harrego Pottera, gdyby zaklęcie nie zadziałało, w czasach Cassie wszyscy wiedzieli że Potter na siódmy rok do szkoły nie wrócił. Nie był to też Filch z pewnością choć zapewne można dostrzec wiele podobieństw-na przykład czarujący charakter, ewentualnie miłą aparycje. Tyle możliwości. Cassie jednak nie myśląc o tym wpadła znowu do schowka, i rzuciła się w stronę okna

-Bombarda- krzyknęła i poczuła jak siła uderzenia odrzuca ją do tyłu. Całe okno szlag trafił. Korzystając z okazji wzięła pierwszą lepszą miotle którą miała pod ręką i wzniosła się ku górze słysząc okrzyki woźnego.

Cassie przyśpieszała coraz bardziej i zamknęła oczy. Miała okazje latać na miotle tylko kilka razy w pierwszej klasie, pod nadzorem pani Hooch. I nie sprawiało jej to wiele satysfakcji. Właściwie, rzadko była zadowolona w momentach kiedy zmuszano ją do jakiegoś działania. Teraz jednak, pomimo lekkiego lęku wysokości, właściwie czuła się szczęśliwa. Chociaż, niestety, nie dało się nie zauważyć że ta miotła była wolna, nawet bardzo wolna. I wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się rozpaść. Można by to uznać za nieco niepokojące, ale nie myślmy negatywnie. Wydostanie się z Hogwartu wcale nie było takie trudne musiała po prostu lecieć wzdłuż torów. W rosnącym przerażeniem patrzyła na przestrzeń przed sobą. Świetnie. Dwa dni i jestem na miejscu. Świetnie.

* * *

 

Praca dorywcza jako sprzątaczka w dziurawym kotle nie była taka zła. Choć aktualny właściciel-Adrew Burkes był chyba najbardziej skąpym gburem jakiego Cassie miała okazje zobaczyć na oczy. Przynajmniej zapewniał jej nocleg i wyżywienie. I nie zadawał pytań-co bez wątpienia było jego niezwykłą zaletą. Jedzenie było teraz dla niej najbardziej istotne bo nadal zmagała się z konsekwencjami podróży którą sobie zaserwowała. Bez jedzenia, bez picia. Świetny pomysł pomyślała po raz setny, za każdym razem jej głos ociekał coraz większym sarkazmem. Przecież to był świetny pomysł.

Cassie czas który spędziła w Londynie, intensywnie wykorzystywała do poszukiwań. Właśnie miała na oku jedną dziewczynę która czasem bywała w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. 

-Imperio-wyszeptała, wiedząc jak nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, podeszła do dziewczyny która aktualnie stała jak wmurowana i szepnęła-Pójdziesz za mną. Cassie kątem oka widziała jak piętnastolatka, niczym szmaciana lalka podąża za nią. Cassie poczuła silne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Po ostatnim roku nauki, nauczyła się wiele ale coś co pozostanie wyryte już na zawsze w jej duszy-nienawidzi czarnej magii. I nie chciała mieć z nią nigdy nic wspólnego. Czekała na dzień w którym wiedzieć będzie że już nigdy nie będzie zmuszona do takich podłości do których człowiek zdolny jest by tylko przetrwać. Osiągnąć swój cel. Czarna Magia była narzędziem do osiągnięcia wymarzonego celu bez względu na koszty. Szczerze gardzić takim działaniem, tego chciała. Może kiedyś.

-Jak się nazywasz?-spytała Cassie celując różdżką prosto w serce dziewczyny, były same, Cassie udało się zaprowadzić dziewczyne w jedną z ciemnych , opustoszałych ulic Londynu.

-Mary-Ann Perks- odrzekła, wpatrując się w Cassie pustym wzrokiem

-Jak na imię Twojej mamie?

-Elena Perks

-Gdzie mieszkacie?

-Haliford Street 31

-Dziękuję. I przepraszam Mary-Ann-mruknęła Cassie i przyknęła oczy-Oblivate

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, dziękuję każdemu czytelnikowi za to, że poświęcił czas na przeczytanie mojego ff. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za jakiś feedback. Podobało się czy nie? Kontynuować czy dać sobie spokój? Każda opinia jest dla mnie ważna.


End file.
